


Forbidden

by TygerTyger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lets his curiosity get the better of him when left alone with River's Diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Amy had given him the diary to return to River. “It was empty,” she said, “but I think the writing’s back now. I wanted to take a peek, but Rory wouldn’t let me.” “Listen to your husband, Pond,” he said whilst tucking it into his morning coat pocket.

On his way back to the TARDIS he found a bench under a streetlight and sat. His fingers found the edge of the book in his pocket, tracing its outline and feeling the texture of the cover. He took it out and felt the weight of it in his hand. He had almost expected it to be heavy, laden with secrets as it was, but it was light. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled it, it smelled old and loved and of her.

There was something sticking out slightly from between two pages. He held the book loosely out in front of him, hoping that the object would slip further out.  Surely that wouldn’t constitute peeping? The piece of card fell about half way out. He could see that it was a wedding invitation. His hearts skipped a half-beat and he tugged the card out a little more: ‘ _Amelia Pond and Rory Williams invite…’_

The invitation was yellowing and dog-eared.  It had clearly been taken out and looked at regularly.  He smiled at the notion of River being sentimental about the wedding of his companions. He wondered where she had acquired it; had she been invited? He gave it one final wiggle, and read ‘… _Mels.’_   _She must have found it, or swiped it,_ he mused. He pushed it back in between the pages.

He knew the writing was all back, now that Amy had remembered everything, but there wasn’t any harm checking, to be certain, was there? He ran his fingers over the surface of the diary and tapped an index finger on it. He couldn’t quite bring himself to open it. Perhaps if he just flipped the very corner of the pages, he could see if they were indeed populated with her words again.

He lifted the diary up to eye-level, laying it flat on his upturned palm. He put his thumb to the bottom corner and flipped through all of the pages, very lightly so that only the merest hint of each page was visible as it sped past. Of course, he could make out what was written in the parts he did see: the last four or five letters on each page.  Without context, though, it meant nothing.

He had, however, read two words more often than any others during the glimpse: ‘you’ and ‘I’. He felt his chest swell when he realised that these weren’t ordinary diary entries, but love letters.


End file.
